Unfinished Business
by Janis B
Summary: Someone from the past is threatening the rangers and their families
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

Rated: PG

_**"Unfinished Business"**_

Janis Boisclair

_**The Walker Children:**_

Angela – 19 years and Danny – 14 years.

_**The Gage Children:** _

Chris – 17 ½ years, Piper – 14 years and Cat – 9 years, Cody – 1 year 3 mos.

**_The Trivette Children: _**

Marcus – 16 years, Torrie – 13 years and Simon – 8 years

**_Sumner Twins:_**

Katie and David – 1 year

**_Chafe Family:_**

Michael Robin – 3mos.

**_Chapter One_**

**_About Twelve Miles From The Sumner Residence…_**

"Momma, Momma," Katie Sumner wailed, "No Davy no!"

"Momma, Momma," was all David cried out as he tried in vain to grab the last of the crackers from his sister. With both children in their car seats it made it impossible to reach the small bag from Katie and gobble up the contents.

Even with commotion going on in the backseat of the car Anna B hardly noticed her attention had been captured by a dark sedan she was sure was tailing her and the children.

Crying out, "Hush guys," she sped up slightly cutting in front of a van in hopes of loosing them. To her mounting fear she found it was to no avail the car had sped up too cutting in front of the van nearly causing an accident in its efforts not to loose sight of her.

"Mom…ma," her son wailed out piteously.

"David please," she pleaded speeding up once again and cutting to the outside lane the unknown car following suit. Reaching for her cellphone she hit the button for her husband.

"Sumner," came the familiar voice over the line as her husband picked up.

"Matt, Matt," Anna B's frantic voice cried into the phone. "Someone is following us, I can't shake them."

"Say it again Honey," Matt returned sitting up straight in his chair his wife's words having been lost to the crying of the twins in the background.

"Matt someone is following us," Anna B cried over the din just as the sedan banged into the back of her car jolting them forward. Try as she could Anna B was unable to stop the car from spinning out of control and through the guardrail at the side of the road.

"Anna B, Anna B," Sumner cried into the phone. To his horror he the last words he had heard from his wife were they were being followed by the sound of scraping metal. Anna B had screamed drowning out the loud cries of the twins.

"Sumner what is it?" Trivette had asked his partner he and the Gages all catching his frenzied voice.

As if not hearing Trivette he slammed down the phone muttering cusses under his breath he bolted for the door.

"What the…" Trivette was all ready behind him as were the Gages.

"Matt what is it?" Jimmy tried again all three catching up with their friend as he banged on the elevator button.

"Anna B…" he got out the elevator doors opening and he stepped in the rest following.

"What about Anna B?" Gage tried taking him by the shoulder turning him to face him.

The doors shut and the elevator started down Sumner swallowing hard. "Anna B, she said someone was following her, the kids were crying, then she screamed, it sounded like the car had spun out of control. The line went dead I have to get to them," Matt blurted out the jumble of words all in one breath.

Trivette pulled his phone all ready dialling, "Dallas PD," he spoke into the receiver, "This is Ranger Jimmy Trivette, we're looking for a red escort that was possibly in a car accident just moments ago. More then likely it would be in the Oakwood area. Get back to me as soon as you can."

"Matt do you know what Anna B's schedule was like today?" Sydney questioned.

"The usual, she went to work…" he answered looking at his watch before adding, "And she would have picked the kids up at the Hope Center and been on her way home."

Panic spread through him his heart pounding wildly before he continued as much to himself as the rest, "She said someone was following them… who the hell would be following her?"

The elevator doors opened and they headed to their vehicles Sumner riding with Trivette, the Gages riding together. Within twenty minutes of heading out they were slowed by traffic that they had to weave their way through using their badges to open the path.

Sumner spied her car and then Anna B when they were still about six car lengths back. Clicking off his seatbelt he opened his door the same time all ready running when his feet hit the pavement. She had Katie in her arms standing at the back of the ambulance unit no sight of David.

"Anna B, Anna B," Matt was shouting his wife looking up catching his face as he raced towards her.

"Oh Matt," she cried as he made it to her and Katie his arm going round her. "David got bumped in the head and… and…" the tears streaking down her face.

"Daddy," came a little wail from the tiny form that the paramedics were working over.

"I'm right here David," Sumner answered squeezing Anna B's shoulder and going to his son.

By now the rest had caught up with Sumner but both he and Anna B were too focused on David to even notice. As Trivette conferred with the police officers Sydney gently lifted Katie from her mother's arms and cradled the child while her husband asked, "What happened Anna B?"

Seeing David was going to be all right she began, "Oh Gage Matt they followed us and just ran us off the road. I was trying to out run them when I called you Matt, both Katie and David were crying… they just banged hard into the back of us and I lost control and… and…" Anna B was sobbing.

Quickly Matt put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Shh Honey you're safe now and we're going to find out who did this," he soothed.

"I was just so scared," she lamented clinging to Matt's arm even tighter.

"Matt you go with Anna B to the hospital the rest of us will see if we can figure out who did this," Gage began to take charge as Syd handed Katie to her father.

Smiling his appreciation Matt let Gage help Anna B into the ambulance while he climbed in behind them. The three rangers stood silently watching the emergency vehicle weave its way through the traffic until it disappeared from sight.

"Any ideas on this?" Trivette asked turning to face his counterparts.

"None Anna B has really been behaving herself since she hooked up with Matt and became a mother," Gage smiled at his own comment.

"Behaving or not someone tried to run her and the kids off the road," Syd cut in.

"And we better find out who before they try it again," Trivette added.

Becoming serious Gage agreed. "Syd and I'll start going over Matt's old cases…"

"No I'll do that," Trivette cut in, "You start going over yours and Sydney's old cases."

"You really think that this is connected to us?" Syd asked.

"Anna B has been a big part of your lives over the years… yeah it could be connected to you two. Or it could even be some of her own troubles coming back to haunt her."

Mulling the idea over in their minds the Gages had to agree. "We'll catch you at headquarters," Gage replied he and Syd heading for their car and the office.

**_Ranger Headquarters Thirty Minutes Later_**

"How's Anna B and the twins?" Alex greeted the partners has they came through the door.

"Mostly shook up," Gage answered, "Matt went with them to the hospital to get them completely checked out."

"David took a bang to the head," Syd put in, "And they want to make sure he's going to be all right."

"I think Matt wants to make sure that they're all alright," Trivette added the rest agreeing.

"We got any leads on this?" Walker asked bringing the attention back to the near accident that had brought them to this point.

"We're just getting started on that," Trivette confirmed.

"Gage Syd include your cases that Anna B was in on," Walker began to say.

"We're on it," Gage reiterated both he and Syd heading towards their desks.

"Trivette you got a minute?" Walker stopped his friend.

"Sure Walker what's up?"

"I'll see you two later," Alex cut in giving her husband a quick peck before taking her leave.

"Yeah see you Alex," Trivette bade his friend good bye as Walker returned her kiss both men watching the ADA walk from the office. As Alex disappeared Trivette turned back to Walker waiting for his old partner to speak.

Walker's eyes had gone to where Sydney and Gage had begun to pour over Syd's computer. "Gage still working on this theory that his parents were actually murdered?" he quizzed Trivette.

"I think he's kind of given up on that," Trivette admitted knowing that Gage had been almost living and breathing the investigation for the past month. "There is so little to go on and most anyone who was around then are either dead or can't remember. Mo matter which way he looks at it things just don't point to murder. It was just bad weather, the car skidded on black ice and his parents died as a result of it," Trivette finished off the report.

"He's satisfied with that?"

"Syd told me just yesterday that he believes that the call he got saying that the car was sabotaged was some of Sayer's cohorts trying to rattle him and Julie a little more. He does believe that even though she is dead doesn't mean we shouldn't be on guard where they are concerned," Trivette revealed.

Walker mulled things over in his mind for a few minutes the whole situation reminding him of how after years of believing that the man responsible for his parents' murders had died as well only to find out that he had changed his identity and was very much alive. Pausing a moment more he nodded his head in acknowledgement before saying, "Then lets get at it and find out who is behind what happened to Anna B and the twins."

"I'm going to start going back over mine and Sumner's cases," Trivette told him.

"Keep me posted," Walker requested.

Jimmy left the office with a, "Will do," thrown over his shoulder.

Walker tried to focus on the problem at hand his mind drifting off to the dilemma that was posed to Gage over the death of his mother and father. He shook his head taking a seat at his desk to pick up a file and open it.

Outside of Walker's office the Gage's sat at Syd's desk pouring over numerous old files cross referencing and earmarking any case that Anna B had gotten herself mixed up in over the years.

"What about when she got our house blown up?" Gage questioned.

"Still in Huntsville on death row," Syd answered.

"How bout…" Gage didn't have time to finish he phone rang. Reaching across to his desk he picked it up. "Gage," he spoke into the receiver his eyes still on the computer screen.

"Francis Gage, Ranger Francis Gage?" the voice at the other end asked.

"You found me," Gage absently replied as another case he had all but forgotten about popped up.

"How's your little red haired friend?"

"Who is this?" Gage demanded.

Ignoring Gage the voice continued, "It would be a shame for your friend's and family to end up like your mother and father because you and Julie couldn't follow a few simply instructions."

"Instructions? What instructions? Who are you? What do you want from me and Julie?" the questions flew out of his mouth as the line went dead.

_**TBC**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

"Gage, Gage, what is it? What's wrong" Syd questioned her partner she couldn't remember seeing the colour drain from his face as quickly before. Getting up she had placed her hand on his chest feeling his heart pound wildly. "Gage are you all right?"

Trivette had looked up from his computer hearing Gage's out burst he too had risen to join the partners only to have his phone ring. Without looking down his eyes still trained on the Gages he picked it up answering, "Trivette."

"Okay Sumner you just get everyone home safely, we'll call if anything develops, yeah we'll see you in the morning," Trivette hastily hung up the phone to join Sydney and Gage.

"This is all my fault, mine and Julie's," Gage was muttering almost incoherently as he began dialling out once more.

"Gage!" Syd's hand had flown out grabbing his stopping him from completing the call. "What is it? Who was the call from?"

"Sit back Buddy," Trivette had stepped in too not having seen Gage quite so panic struck since the pair of them had blown up Walker's wedding tuxedos.

Gage's eyes closed tight possibly squeezing back a tear of emotion before looking in his wife's face. "I don't know who it was," he truthfully answered. "They asked how Anna B was, told me my friends and family were going to end up like Mom and Dad because Julie and I couldn't follow a few simple instructions."

Shrugging and shaking her head Syd asked, "What instructions?"

"I don't know," Gage uncharacteristically snapped out his frustration getting the better of him. "I don't have any idea what they are talking about only that its obvious that they mean business, Anna B and the twins might have been killed today and it would have been mine and Julie's fault."

Having looked up to see the fuss going on in the outer office Walker had risen from his desk to join them. "What's going on?" he questioned Trivette quickly filling him in.

Learning the facts Walker quickly took over control speaking calmly and firmly to Gage. "This is in no way yours or Julie's fault Gage," he addressed him knowing that Gage all ready knew that but also knowing that he needed to hear the reassuring words anyway. "What we need to do right now is keep our wits about us and put a stop to who ever is behind all of this."

Hearing Walker's words and letting them register Gage slowly nodded his head in agreement.

Seeing Gage's demeanour begin to calm Walker continued. "You and Sydney make a trip over to Julie and Robin's and explain things to them. When does Chafe go back to work?"

"Suppose to be some time this week," Syd filled in the info.

"I'll pull some strings and get him assigned to us until we can get this resolved," Walker spoke his thoughts aloud knowing that he would be the best protection for Julie and their young son. "In the mean time you lay out all you can to them and get home to your family while Trivette and I get over to Sumner's to let them know what has developed."

Reaching across to his desk Gage grabbed a large folder and flipped it open. Thumbing through the sheets of papers he found what he was looking for, "Walker if Anna B is up to it can you ask her to go through these names and see if she can come up with anything that would have to do with anyone from our last case. I've come up blank but I may have missed something that I know she won't miss."

"These names connected with the accident?" Walker questioned.

"Yeah," Gage replied a cold shiver going down his spine once again at the thought that his Mother and Father may have been murdered.

"Will do," Trivette answered for them taking the sheet from Gage's out stretched hand.

"We will get to the truth Gage, no matter what it takes," Walker once again tried to assure him.

"Thanks Walker," Gage answered appreciation in his voice. Looking towards his wife the partners headed towards the door.

As they disappeared into the hallway Walker turned to Trivette stating, "We need to get to the bottom of this and fast."

Trivette nodded his head in agreement the same time reaching for his hat.

**_Anna B And Sumner's Home_**

Sumner greeted Walker and Trivette at the front door, Trivette had called ahead to let him know that they were on there way. After ushering his superiors into the family room the young man asked, "So what's going on? Have you pinpointed who attacked Anna B and the twins?"

"Not exactly…" Trivette hedged.

"Then what exactly?" The three men turned to face Anna B who had come into the room to join them.

"It has to do with the death of Gage's parents," Walker answered explaining what they knew of the situation.

"Gage wanted to know if you could research these names for him," Trivette continued holding out the sheet to Anna B.

"What's he looking for?" she asked taking the sheet and scanning it.

"A connection with one of our cases, with someone we have put away, someone who wants to extract revenge against Gage and Julie," Walker answered.

"It there's a connection I'll find it," Anna B replied turning to go into her office.

Waiting for his wife to move out of earshot Sumner faced his bosses asking, "How's Gage?"

"Pretty shook up, he and Syd were going by Julie's to talk to her and Chafe," Trivette told him as the two of them got up to leave.

"We're going to post a car out front," Walker began only to be cut off.

"Is that necessary?" Sumner began catching both Walker and Trivette's looks. "All right all right," he conceded, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Sumner," Walker smiled.

"Don't let Anna B stay up all night working on those names," Trivette teased.

"Not to worry after today I'm going to shuffle her into bed right shortly," the young ranger assured them.

"Sure Sumner," Trivette smirked having seen Anna B when she got in hot pursuit.

"She's going to get a good nights sleep," Sumner insisted.

"See you in the morning," Walker ended the conversation.

**_Later That Evening At The Walker Ranch_**

Cordell Walker had slipped quietly into the ranch house, Alex had left his dinner in the oven and now he sat at the kitchen table enjoying the meal.

"Hi Daddy," Angela greeted her father as she entered the kitchen and headed to the fridge for a drink.

"You're up kind of late," he commented a smile coming to his face.

"Dad," she exaggeratedly sighed out.

Neither had time to say anything more being interrupted by the telephone. "It's for me it's Chris," Angela sang out picking up the phone.

"Let Chris know it's a little late to be calling," Walker interjected getting another look from his daughter.

"Hi Chris," she answered the phone turning her back to her father ignoring his comment. "He's right here just a second," she told her caller.

"Chris wants to talk to you Dad," she informed Walker holding the phone out to him and taking a seat at the table. She pouted a little jealous that her boyfriend wanted to speak to her father and not her.

"Chris what can I do for you?" Walker questioned the young man. Listening for a moment he asked, "And you can't raise your mother on her phone either?" Again he listened to what Chris had to say before quizzing him more, "Have you spoken with your Aunt Julie or Uncle Robin? All right Chris sit tight and I'll track them down for you," Walker told him hanging up the phone.

Surprised that her father hadn't handed the phone back over to her Angela asked, "What's going on?"

Instead of answering her question Walker replied by asking Angela if she would please tidy up the kitchen so he could speak with her mother. Without saying any more he left the bewildered girl sitting at the table staring after him while he headed upstairs to speak with Alex and make a few phone calls to see if he could find his two rangers.

**_Daybreak On The Outskirts Of Dallas…_**

Trivette along with Robin Chafe were all ready at the scene when Walker's familiar rig pulled to the side of the road. The area had been co-ordained off by Dallas PD and forensics was just beginning their investigation.

"Chafe, Trivette," he addressed the two, "Where are Julie and Michael?"

"I dropped them off at Sydney and Gage's," Chafe answered Trivette cutting in to add that two cars were watching the house.

"What have we got? Anything?" Walker questioned.

"After talking to you I put an all points out on Gage's truck, it didn't take long at all for this to come back," Trivette filled him in. "No blood, no signs of a struggle…"

"It doesn't make any sense," Chafe absently interjected, "It looks like Gage pulled to the side of the road and then walked away…"

Walker was all ready surveying the area and the ground around the truck. "That's exactly what happened," Walker began to speak aloud. "Someone drove this truck here and got out leaving it at the side of the road. By the looks of the tracks there was only one person in the truck and who ever that was, was picked up by a second vehicle."

"So all we know at this point is that Gage and Sydney have been kidnapped," Chafe snapped just as Sumner joined the group.

"That and the fact it is all probably connected to Julie, Gage and what ever happened to their parents when they died," Sumner chimed in.

"Anna B come up with something?" Trivette eyed his partner.

"She's not quite sure what she did find out though is that there were Sayers living in those parts at the time of Mr. and Mrs. Gage dying."

"If memory serves me though Dominique was an only child," Walker commented.

"That might be so but there seems to be a whole tale that goes along with Dominique, the Talos family and the Sayers," Sumner repeated what Anna B had told him. "I haven't had a chance to go over it yet but Anna B sent everything she had on them over to you Jimmy it should be at the office by now."

"Then that's where I'm heading," Trivette proclaimed the rest following suit.

**_Later At The Gage Residence_**

Christian Gage wasn't quite sure when it was that he had taken up drinking coffee, what he did know was that he and his Aunt were working on their second pot. He spooned the sugar into the steaming mug, too much sugar just like his father, and after stirring it headed for the back door and the yard. The door banged shut and he stood on the back porch staring out into the yard letting his mind wander.

It seemed as much as their mother and father tried to keep their work out of the lives of their children the more it filtered in. His first recollection of that fact was when he had found his mother lying unconscious on the kitchen floor a bullet having grazed her temple. Even though he didn't remember much about that time he did know from what his father had told him that his mother had completely lost her memory, didn't even remember him being born… Luckily it was just a temporary thing yet as he thought back on it now it had been the first time he had almost lost her.

Over the years there had been various incidents when their parents had gone missing or had been hurt in the line of duty. In all those times though only one of their lives was in peril, at least one of their parents was here for them to lean on.

Walker had been by the house some time during the night he had promised to be up front with him and keep him informed…

"You think that this is how Dad felt when Grandma and Grandpa died?"

Chris spun around to find Piper standing behind him, she had silently slipped out the back door to stand behind her brother.

"This is different Piper Mom and Dad are going to be coming home," Chris adamantly told her.

"I know Chris," Piper squeaked out a tear running down her cheek.

Without another word Chris took his sister in his arms to comfort her. They stood silently gathering strength from each other.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

"Umm," Sydney Gage let out a slight moan trying hard to bring things into focus, trying hard to get her bearings. She tried to open her eyes only to be plagued by a searing pain going through her temple. "Umm," she mumbled again her senses slowly coming back to her.

Her hand moved slowly up the surface she was laying on her mind suddenly going to Gage realizing that she was sprawled on top of him and he wasn't moving. "Gage," she croaked out forcing herself up from his chest. "Gage are you all right?"

"Yeah I think so," he softly moaned coming to grasp the weight on his chest was his wife. "How bout you?"

"I'll live," she replied her eyes closing, her head falling back to her partner's chest. "Any idea where we are? Or who those guys were?"

"I was hoping you'd have some of those answers Hon," Gage dryly answered his arms tightening around her.

"No answers just a pounding head," she retorted trying to mask the worry and fear that was slowly closing round her.

Easing up slowly Syd slid from Gage's arms to sit up her hand rubbing the back of her neck as she did so. In the dim light she came to realize that they were sitting on a dirt floor with dirt walls around them.

Gage too had risen to a sitting position his hand going to his temple gently rubbing it. "Looks like an old root cellar," he commented his eyes going to what resembled an old wooden door above them, "And it looks like that is the only way out."

"Think you can boost me up on your shoulders so if I can see if we can get out?" Syd questioned trying to rise to her feet loosing her footing as she woozily fell back against Gage. "Umm," another moan escaped her lips.

"Hold on Shorty, take it easy for a minute, as much as I love you in my arms…" he tried to tease only to have his voice crack as he whispered out, "I just don't want anymore to happen to you."

Catching his voice Syd wiggled round in his arms so she could face him, the dim light from the trap door revealing one side of his face. "Francis I'm a Texas Ranger and was long before I was your partner or your wife. So no getting sentimental if we want to get out of this, you hear me?"

"Syd…"

"Francis!"

"I was just going to say that you're right," he lamented his grip tighten on her all the same.

They stayed that way a few moments more finally helping each other to their feet to investigate their surroundings. With each taking one side of the enclosure it didn't take long to discover that they were in some sort of dug out hole. The dirt was cold and moist beneath the touch of their hands, tree roots hitting their fingers every so often. Circling the walls they were soon standing in front of each other again.

"I guess the only way out is straight up and out," Gage pointed as he spoke. From where they stood in the dim light the opening looked to be about ten maybe fifteen feet above them with slatted boards covering the entrance. "Up to trying to climb out?" he questioned next.

"Yes," Syd nodded as she spoke the dim light getting dimmer by the minute, the sooner she got out the better she would feel.

Lacing his fingers together Gage leaned forward slightly for Syd to use as a foot hold easily swinging her up for her to scamper to his shoulder. She teetered precariously stretching up just able to reach with her fingertips. Pushing ever so slightly she was able to ascertain the covering was going to take much more strength then she would be able to manage standing on Gage's shoulders and barely reaching.

"No good Gage," she reported springing down to the ground in front of him.

"Looks like we just wait and see who it is has us trapped down here and what they want," Gage stated the obvious.

Syd nodded her head silently letting Gage's arm encircle her as they both slid back to the floor of their prison.

**_At Home At The Gages…_**

Caitlin Anne Gage stood just inside the back door watching her brother and sister when suddenly Chris had pulled Piper into his arms both crying. "Nooo…" she cried pushing open the back door at the same time and rush to her brother and sister tears streaming down her face.

Immediately surmising what Cat was thinking Chris let go of Piper to pull her to him. "Shh Honey Mom and Dad are all right. I promise they're all right," he choked the words out.

"Yeah but you and Piper… you can tell me I'm not a baby," she sobbed.

"Nobody said you were," Piper chimed in, "As far as we know Mom and Dad are just out of touch with us."

"Then why were you hugging Chris," Cat wailed still not convinced.

"If you must know we were talking about Grandma and Grandpa and how sad it must have been for Dad and Aunt Julie," Piper sputtered out.

"Really?" Cat demanded.

"Really," Chris answered. "Listen Cat Uncle Walker was here last night they're all out looking for them, he promised that the minute they know anything they'll let us know."

Looking from her brother to her sister she watched as Piper gave her nod of agreement. Not completely satisfied Cat, lips drawn tight blurted out, "All right I'll believe you for now."

"Everything okay?" Julie stood in the doorway Michael in her arms Cody beside her. She looked tired and drawn the strain of the last few months coupled with the disappearance of her brother and sister-in-law weighed heavy on her.

"Fine," Chris replied stepping forward to pick up his baby brother.

"Da Da," the youngster cried for Gage not understanding why his parents weren't there.

"Mom and Dad are working," Chris soothed the youngster.

"I go too," Cody insisted.

"None of us can go," Piper interjected taking Cody from Chris' arms and heading inside just as the phone began to ring.

Brushing past everyone Chris rushed inside grabbing up the phone to bark out, "Chris. Got anything?"

As the rest crowded round Chris' face remain void of emotion as he listened silently to the voice on the other end of the phone. "All right I'm on my way," he finally said hanging up the phone.

"Well what?" Piper prodded Chris out of his thoughts.

"It was Uncle Walker he wants me to meet them at headquarters," Chris replied pushing past the rest to grab his keys and head out.

"Do they know anything Chris? And what do they need you for?" It was Julie asking the questions.

"Nothing conclusive," Chris hedged eyeing the rest as if he couldn't say too much in front of them. "He just said he needed my help." Chris hoped that would be enough so they wouldn't question him further.

Julie nodded watching her nephew pull his leather jacket from the chair to disappear out the door.

**_Meanwhile At Ranger Headquarters…_**

Rangers Trivette and Sumner arrived simultaneously at Ranger headquarters Captain Walker and DEA agent Robin Chafe close behind now all four men crowd around Jimmy Trivette's desk and computer. Trivette had just opened a federally sealed file that Anna B Sumner had sent over to him. He had shook his head slightly still amazed at how Anna B could so easily break into these files without even leaving her signature behind.

Skimming over the contents they quickly came to realize that within the file was a trial transcript dating back to a few years before the Gages' car accident. It was the sworn testimony of one Daniel Rollins. They had lived in New York that was until one night that had witnessed a horrendous murder.

Late one evening Daniel had been picking up his wife who had been working late trying to catch up on some book work, she had just taken a position at _Talos Distributing_ and was having quite a time straightening out the books. When her husband had come to the door she had let him and their tiny daughter in saying she just needed a few minutes more and she thought she would finally be caught up. Daniel had smiled and cuddling the sleeping baby a little closer he quietly took a seat to wait for his wife to finish what she was doing hoping this would mean the end of those late nights.

"That's it Daniel," she had finally said turning off the desk lamp in front of her. Moving in front of her husband Mary Jane had leaned down first kissing Daniel's cheek then her tiny daughter, Lucy, murmuring, "Let's go home so I can tuck you two into bed."

"That sounds perfect to me," Daniel had murmured back. Together they had come out of the office into the warehouse to leave.

As Mary Jane turned the key in the lock the big door to one of the loading bays began to rattle open with two cars at the same time screaming to a halt inside. Mary Jane recognized some of the men, her boss Amos Talos and his son John along with three others she didn't know. Before either she or Daniel had time to think or react the trunk of one of the cars had been opened to allow a sixth man to be dragged out.

The man in the trunk was all ready pleading as he was yanked to the cement floor of the building. "Please, please Mr. Talos I'll get your money back… I promise… it'll never happen again… I promise… please," came his desperate cries.

"You're right Tommy it'll never happen again," Amos Talos had laughed with a nod of his head signalling his people to finish the job.

Without a moments hesitation the men had acted viciously beating their prisoner until even his own mother wouldn't have recognized him.

Turning to his son Amos smiled claiming, "And that John is what we do with people who lie, cheat and steal from us."

By now Daniel had shielded Mary Jane and Lucy behind some crates waiting silently to make their escape hoping to go undetected. The Talos had gotten back in their car while the other three had deposited the young man's body in a waiting van. One of them had gone to where a hose was hanging on the wall quickly going to work until none of the tell tale blood of what had transpired was left. With one of them driving the van and the other two in the car they two took off slamming the metal door back in place as if nothing had happened.

Peeking out to make sure the coast was clear Daniel slowly emerged from there hiding spot.

"Oh my God Daniel," Mary Jane cried, "What are we going to do?"

"First and for most we're going to get out of here, then we'll do what we have to do go to the police."

Mary Jane nodded her head in agreement. Slowly Daniel crept to the door Mary Jane behind him still clutching the sleeping baby to her. Cracking the door he peered out seeing it was clear they made for the car and straight to police headquarters.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Robin Chafe piped up, "and who are these people?"

"Just a minute," Trivette interrupted his eyes still scanning the screen. "These people testified against the Talos family, the old man and eldest son got life but not before being threatened by the Talos family. The federal government in exchange for their testimony put them in the witness protection program. Mary Jane and Daniel Rollins became Collin and Mathew Gage while there daughter Lucy became Julie Lynn Gage."

"What about Francis?" Sumner questioned.

"Francis hadn't been born yet," Trivette answered, "He was born a Gage."

"So what happened?"

Walker who had been reading on while the others talked filled them in. "Joseph Talos the second son took over as head of the family. He had dealings in Austin with the Sayer family in fact his sister eventually married Thomas Sayer. When Talos got his mistress in trouble she came back on him for money. So he made the mistress disappear and Thomas and Connie Sayer adopted the baby as there own. The baby was Dominique Sayer.

One time when on business in Austin Joseph Sayer happened to run into Mathew Gage recognizing him immediately. Even though nothing could ever be proven except the fact that the accident was nothing more then that the suspicion always pointed back to the Talos.

"So Julie is actually Lucy Rollins?" Chafe questioned in amazement.

"Seems so," Trivette affirmed.

"I still don't get what this has to do with now," Sumner commented looking to Walker and Trivette for possible answers.

"That's what we are going to have to find out," Walker replied the others agreeing.

Suddenly the phone rang Trivette reached out to answer it. "Julie how is everyone holding up?" Chafe was all ready holding up his hand to take the phone when Trivette said, "Nobody here called Chris… are you sure. He isn't here and we haven't seen him… I'm sure there is an explanation Julie just a minute and I'll let you talk to Robin."

Quickly handing the phone to Chafe Trivette turned to Walker and Sumner to tell them what he had learnt. "Chris got a call this morning, he let on it was us wanting him to come down here. He took off right after that supposedly coming here."

By now Chafe had hung up the phone. "I've got to go Julie is in a big panic."

"We're right behind you," Walker announced. Turning to Sumner he instructed, "Ask Anna B to keep on this, I want to get to the bottom of things and soon."

**_Limberlost Road_**

It had only taken Chris about half an hour to get out to Limberlost road, now his eyes kept close watch for the old gate way that lead into the old homestead. He had almost missed the turn off Limberlost wasn't travelled much these days in fact next to no one came out there. The only reason he was able to notice the old gate post was because who ever had summoned him out there had tore down some of the overgrowth to expose it.

Chris pulled up and got out looking around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing no one he went to the post where he had been instructed to go. On the top of the post was an envelope with his name scrawled on it stabbed to the post with his Mother and Father's ranger badges.

Grimacing Chris pocketed the pins before he ripped open the envelope. The note was short and to the point it read; _Finally a Gage that can follow instructions. Leave your car at the road and walk in. There is an old barn go inside if you want to see your mother and father again._

Crumpling the note Chris tossed it to the ground, looking around again, even though he could see no one he still felt he was being watched. Cautiously he proceeded down the old laneway the barn looming ahead of him. Approaching the door he peered inside it looked as if no one had been inside for years.

"Now what?" he asked himself aloud as he stepped inside. The same instance a figure stepped out from the shadows attacking Chris from behind. Spinning Chris took the defensive lashing out with a hard kick hitting his mark. Before he could make another move two more rushed and attacked. The first attacker was back on his feet and as Chris fought off the second two he came at him stabbing him with a syringe the contents pouring into his veins. The barn began to slowly spin around Chris staggered sinking to the barn floor unconscious.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

"There's an apple left," Gage muttered lifting the fruit from the basket that sat between them.

"You go ahead," Syd replied standing and pacing their confines. After being captive for what had seemed like an eternity their jailers had finally briefly returned. The door had opened only long enough for a basket food to be lowered in without a word being uttered. Both rangers had yelled and hollered but to no avail the door had been shut again with the sound of a bar crossing it to lock them in.

Frustrated Gage had pounded his fist into the hard earth wall hurting it considerably. "Let me see that," Syd ordered taking his hand in hers to survey the damage. "Looks like a broken finger," she told him thinking he was lucky that was all.

Ignoring her comment he glared at the closed door shouting at it, "Come back here and face us." His demand had been answered with silence.

With Syd's coaxing Gage had sat back down on the floor with her and shared the food that had been lowered to them in the basket. Now they sat there the waiting beginning again.

After a few minutes Syd finally spoke, "Gage," she paused her husband waiting for her to continue. "Gage I know you've told me bits and pieces of what happened…" again she paused.

"What do you want me to say Syd?"

"I don't know… it's just that the phone calls and everything pointing to your parents accident… There just has to be something that you're missing, something that just doesn't stand out in your mind. I just thought if you told me that I might see something that didn't occur to you," Syd got her explanation out.

Gage remained silent his eyes having lifted once more to that trap door that held them prisoner feeling that his past was holding him prisoner too.

"Gage tell me what you remember about your Mom and Dad, what life was like for you and Julie when you were kids."

"When Julie and I were kids," he smirked his mind all ready moving to his early memories. He was brought out of his thoughts by Syd gently squeezing hand.

"The good times Gage, before the accident," she gently prodded.

Gage was silent for a few minutes more before finally beginning, "Julie had this cat that she loved… boy did that cat hate me."

"Now I wonder why that would be Francis you and Kitty seem pretty tight at home," Syd teased referring to Piper and Cat's pet.

"I guess it was because I always wanted a dog," Gage smiled, "and Julie had Mom on her side."

"So did you get your dog?"

"Well one particular day Dad and I stopped at the neighbours their collie had three pups, man I thought I'd die if I didn't get one of those pups. I know that Dad could tell how desperate I was for one of those pups so he gave in. We had to smuggle him in until he squared it with Mom… But in the end Molly won over my Mom," Gage concluded.

"Man doesn't that sound familiar," Syd laughed remembering Gage and the girls.

"Yeah well what can I say?" Gage quizzed his arm slipping around his wife pulling her close.

"What else?"

"Let me think…" Gage's voice trailed off for a moment. "You know Syd we didn't have everything but we were happy. How we were then is how I always dreamed my own family would be and well you know you've really helped me achieve that dream."

"Oh Gage," Syd murmured suddenly getting some insight of how much her husband had lost when his parents had died. He had been lucky to have his strong willed sister to look after him.

They sat silently once more until Gage suddenly sat up straight saying, "Why didn't I think of that before."

"Think of what?" Syd questioned sitting up as well.

"About a week before the accident Julie and I had been playing ball in the yard with my Dad. He went in the house to get us drinks, he was taking too long so I went inside to find him. When I went in the back door I could hear him arguing with Mom," again Gage paused as if replaying the long forgotten conversation in his head once more.

"Gage," Syd prodded.

"Yeah, Dad was saying that he wasn't going to leave everything and move again, that they had lost too much all ready because of it. Mom argued that it might be the only way and asked him if he wanted to take the chance? He told her that he wasn't going to be pushed around any more it was time to take a stand, that we were not going to be uprooted and loose everything again."

"What did he mean by that?"

"I really don't know Syd. I know I burst into the kitchen crying I didn't want to move either. Dad had put his arm around me and told me not to worry we weren't going anywhere. Mom didn't say a word but I could tell she was upset, she took off out of the room while Dad said help me get those drinks Francis which I did never really giving it any more thought. Then the accident happened and well…" Gage sat silent once again.

"Did you move around a lot?" Syd once more took him out of his thoughts.

"Never."

"Did you ever talk to Julie about it?"

"I never really ever thought about it until right now," Gage truthfully answered.

Neither had time for any speculation the door to their prison had begun to open and a gruff voice above them shouted down, "Got a present for ya Rollins."

The partners had stood up to be ready for anything or so they thought until a bulky bundle was shoved through the opening and dropped knocking all three to the ground.

"Gage, Gage it's Chris. Chris, Chris," Syd's panicked cries sounded tears of fear filling her eyes.

Gage was sitting on the ground his son between his legs his arms around him holding him tight while his mother checked for vitals. "Syd?"

"I've got a pulse, a good strong pulse," she gasped out as she began patting his face and calling out, "Chris, Chris Honey wake up, please wake up."

**_At Home At The Gages_**

Cars were parked everywhere outside the Gage home by the time Walker pulled up with Trivette and Sumner.

Chafe was parked in behind his wife trying to take charge of the younger children while trying to coax Julie into lying down for a bit. "Uncle Robin," Piper had boldly spoke up, "Cat and I will help look after the kids you just go help find the rest of our family."

Robin had nodded his head truly seeing his sister-in-law coming out in Piper, knowing she was right it was the best solution.

Anna B, after speaking with her husband, had immediately packed up the twins and come over commandeering the computer. Walker had called Alex who in turn had called Erica both women converging on the Gages to lend moral support and do what ever they could.

"Anything at all?" Alex asked the question that was on everyone's mind as the three rangers came into the Gage kitchen.

"We were hoping Anna B would have something for us," Sumner answered for the trio going to join his wife at the computer.

Noting the children, Michael included, were in the family room Walker asked, "Chafe did you tell Julie what Anna B stumbled across?"

"I haven't had a chance," he answered turning to his wife, "Julie you had better sit down you aren't going to believe this."

"What? What is it Robin?" Julie questioned fear rising in her voice.

"Have you ever heard the name Rollins in connection with you, your brother or your parents?"

"No should I have?"

"Think about it before you dismiss it Julie," Walker cut in.

"No nothing rings a bell," she replied her eyes training on both Chafe and Walker.

Clearing his throat Robin began. "It seems that you weren't born in Austin, you were born in New York City and your name is actually Lucy Lynn Rollins."

"I was adopted?" the words came out as Julie fell back into the kitchen chair.

"No you weren't adopted your name along with your parents names were changed when your parents entered the witness protection program. They moved to Austin right after your father testified in a murder trial against Amos Talos and his son John," Chafe concluded.

"Talos," Julie murmured her eyes closing her mind racing in all directions. "And Frankie?" her eyes snapped open.

"Was born here in Texas after you moved here. He actually is Francis Gage," Trivette filled in the blanks just as his cell phone began to ring.

"This is unbelievable," Julie sighed shaking her head, "After all these years, Frankie and I didn't have anything to do with the testimony, Frankie hadn't even been born…"

"That is true but both you and Gage have been entwined with the Sayer and Talos families over the years and each time it has resulted in arrest, prosecution, confinement and death. Maybe someone has decided it was time you paid for what the two of you have done against the families," Walker speculated.

"You aren't going to believe," Jimmy Trivette stated snapping his phone closed.

"Hey guys you aren't going to believe what Anna B just came across," Sumner was talking before he entered the room.

"Well one of you tell us," Chafe but in.

Looking at each other for a moment Sumner began to fill them in, "John Talos was released just over six months ago."

"The address on his parole jacket is his son, John Jr.'s," Trivette continued. "Think maybe we should have a little chat with John and his son?"

"I do," Walker's words began to convey his thoughts, "Trivette you and Sumner stick with Anna B, Chafe you're with me." Walker was all ready on his feet as he handed out the orders Chafe a step behind him.

**_At The Talos Estate In Dallas Texas_**

"Johnny everything going according to plan?" John Talos senior questioned his son who had entered the room grinning like the cat who had just swallowed a canary.

"Things couldn't be going more perfect!" Johnny Talos exclaimed sitting beside his father and helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Don't get too over confident," his father warned.

"Pop you worry too much, you've been away far too long, you're going to see what we do with people who lie, cheat or steal from us," Johnny boldly boasted to his father.

The words _lie, cheat or steal from us_ sent a score of old memories flooding back to the old man forming a renewed hatred.

"Pop you okay?" Johnny asked genuinely worried about the man.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," he answered his thoughts being brought back to the present.

"Hey who do you think you are? You can't just come barging in here…" A commotion had broken out just outside the dining room where they sat. The next moment Cordell Walker along with Robin Chafe burst into the room.

"What the…" Johnny sputtered out, "Do you have any idea who you're interrupting here?"

"I'm sure they do," John cut in, "Let the ranger have his say before we toss him out."

Seizing the moment Walker's restrained manner addressed the Talos, father and son. "Daniel and Mary Jane Rollins are both dead, orchestrated by you no doubt but you can't leave it at that can you?"

John Talos glared straight ahead focusing as if Walker wasn't there at all his mind wandering to the last time he laid eyes on Daniel Rollins.

"_Will the defendants please rise," the judge was ordering. John Talos hardly heard the words he stood blindly facing the court, the jury and Daniel Rollins, the prosecution's star witness._

"_Have you found a verdict?" the judge was again speaking addressing the jury._

"_We have," the foreman answered for them handing a slip to the bailiff to hand to the judge. The judge took the paper and reading aloud announced the verdict of guilty. As much as John had steeled himself for the outcome he found it hard to fathom. The words of his sentence that followed were lost to him, his eyes although mere slights were trained on Daniel Rollins. He seethed inside, a volcano of molten hate beginning to rise within. It was at that point he knew that he would never rest until Rollins and his family had paid for what they had done to him._

"Answer me," Walker's words jolt him back.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Talos coolly replied. "I was in jail when Rollins died, although I can't say that I didn't think he got what he deserved, but that's as far as it went. I've paid my debt and now I plan to live out the rest of my life in the company of my family and friends. So ranger if you have nothing more to say to me then idle accusations I think this interview is over."

"For now maybe," Walker agreed adding, "You're very wrong though if you think it is over between us I will get to the bottom of this and I will be back for you."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_The Abandoned Cellar_

"Umm, Mom," Chris slowly got out, "What… happened."

"Oh thank God," Syd whispered out taking Chris' hands in hers.

"You tell us what happened," Gage coaxed his son helping him to sit up.

As his hand moved to his head his fingers rubbed over the outside of his pocket bringing a slight smile to Chris' face in spite of everything. "Got your badges back," he drawled out as he reached into his pocket to hold them out.

"Christian Francis!" Sydney admonished him much in the same way she would his father.

"Sorry Mom," Chris apologized having heard the tone many times before.

"Chris what happened?" Gage questioned his son as he helped steady him.

"I got this call… They said if I wanted to keep you two alive I'd better follow all their instructions to the letter," Chris began to tell the story.

"Oh Chris didn't we teach you better then that?" Syd began catching Gage's eyes realizing that even though she and her partner both knew better they would have done the same thing. With tongue in check she gave her son's hand a squeeze saying, "What else Honey?"

"Not much I just pretended that it was Uncle Walker on the phone and that he wanted me to come down to headquarters."

"What exactly did the voice on the phone say to you?" Gage asked.

"Like I said they threatened to kill you and Mom if I didn't do exactly what they told me. Even though I know all the rules I just couldn't take the chance with your lives," Chris pleaded his case.

Gage nodded his understanding as his son continued finishing with the fight in the old barn and the jab of the needle that knocked him out.

"The same as they got us," Syd spoke aloud to herself.

"So now what?" Chris quizzed his hand going to his temple wooziness from the drug still clouding his mind.

"Not much we can do but wait," Syd supplied.

"Yes but they've made their first mistake," Gage grinned both Syd and Chris giving him a sideways look.

"How so?" Chris asked.

"They evened the playing field a little more when they dropped you in here," Gage smiled knowing Chris could hold his own as well as he or Sydney.

_At The Gage Residence_

Angela Walker pulled up out front at the Gages' house. She had waited all day without even a hint to what was going on and in her mind she had waited long enough. Besides she felt her place was with Chris, she knew if her parents were missing she would want Chris by her side.

Shutting off the car she pushed open the door extending her shapely leg to the pavement. Angela was the picture of her mother right from top of her head to those great legs. Sliding out from behind the wheel she walked up the driveway past Aunt Erica's and her mother's cars. Even before opening the back door though a feeling of true apprehension began to descend over Angela that Cherokee sixth sense that her father was blessed and sometimes cursed with. Catching sight of her mother she simply asked, "Any news?" the whole room going silent around her.

"Angela what are you doing here?" Alex questioned her daughter.

"I just wanted to give a little moral support to Chris," she innocently answered her heart beginning to pound with a fear of the unknown rising in her. Catching Alex's face along with the faces of everyone else she questioned her mother, "What is it? What's wrong? Where's Chris?"

"Angela," her mother had gone to her side her arm going round her daughter there was no easy way to say this. "Honey it seems Chris got a phone call this morning, we think that it was concerning his mom and dad. Anyway he left under the assumption that he was going to ranger headquarters… nobody has heard from him since."

"Mom no," the words were coming out in disbelief Angela's head was shaking no. "There has to be some sort of explanation. Where's Daddy? I have to speak to Daddy," she distraughtly cried.

"Your father is out with the others doing his job you know he'll find them," Alex was soothing Angela who was sobbing now against her mother's shoulder.

"This is just so surreal," she whispered trying to compose herself.

"I know Honey…"

"But what if…"

"Don't even think it Angela, they are going to all be found and everything will be fine," Alex answered the unfinished question with the blind faith that she had, had for years when it came to the abilities of her husband. "This is the hard part," she continued encouraging Angela as she looked into her eyes, "The hard part where we wait and are strong for each other."

Swallowing hard Angela shook her head yes and with the Walker determination coupled with the Cahill tenacity she steeled herself to the same faith that her mother had demonstrated over the years.

_Just Outside Ranger Headquarters_

"That was a complete and waste of time," Chafe had muttered as they left the Talos' mansion, even before he had the door closed on Walker's ram. "I'd give anything to able to mop the floor with John Talos both senior and junior," he continued to rant his thoughts wholly with his wife and her family, no his family too.

"It wasn't a complete waste of time we learnt for sure that they are behind it," Walker acknowledged.

"Am I missing something here?" Chafe's attention was on Walker.

Captain Walker sat silently in thought looking through the windshield, a slight frown on his face finally answering with what his Cherokee upbringing had taught him. "The old man is the better actor but even so you could see he was preoccupied. Laying the truth out before them shook both of them up especially John junior. I'm sure he's the one who orchestrated things under his father's direction of course. I'm quite sure he felt that he was very clever and above the law so clever that we would never guess it was him.

"You got all that from that simple interview?" Chafe asked amazed at the astuteness of the seasoned ranger.

"It wasn't what was said it was what wasn't said," Walker had answered putting the truck into gear.

Both men lapsed into their own thoughts until they reached headquarters where Walker pulled to the curb. As Walker threw the truck into park Chafe pushed open his door to jump out, but before his foot could touch the pavement a round of shots were fired into the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Chafe, Chafe," Walker shouted as he crouched down, gun drawn, eyes trained on the skyline where the shots had come from. "Chafe," again he shouted with still no answer.

_The Abandoned Cellar_

"This waiting is killing me," Chris complained bitterly to his parents as he paced their prison.

"Chris come sit down," Gage commanded as if Chris was as young as Cody still.

"Man how do you two do it? How can you be so, so calm, unworried? " he questioned his eyes going from Sydney to Gage and back to Syd again thinking both were awfully calm and cool about their predicament.

"Oh we get upset all right," Syd replied her own eyes travelling to her husband.

Gage didn't have time to respond their jailers were back and the bar was being pulled away unlocking the door, opening the prison that held them.

"Rollins, answer me Rollins," a voice from above called down to them.

"Rollins?" Syd hissed the question at her partner who shrugged back.

"I don't know who you are or who you think you got down here," Gage answered for them, "But you have Rangers Gage and Cooke down here with our son."

"Oh I know full well who you call yourselves, but I also know the truth, you're Rollins," the voice above snarled.

Seeing he was getting no where Gage tried a different tactic, "You seem to know who we are why don't you tell us who you are?" he questioned.

"Who am I?" the voice sounded in amazement as he repeated himself, "Who am I? As if you don't know."

He paused for only a moment before flying into a tirade of angry words condemning Daniel Rollins. "It was your father, Daniel Rollins, who sent me and my father into a living hell. My father Amos was old, he had a bad heart, he gave your mother a job at his factory and your father repaid him by sending him to jail just for protecting what was his. Your father sealed my father's death by testifying against him for a crime he didn't commit."

Again Gage looked at Sydney and Chris shrugging his shoulders to indicate he had no idea what the man was ranting about. Once again Gage tried, "Like I said before we don't know any Daniel Rollins and our name is Gage."

The once vicious old man began to laugh a hysterical, maniacal, evil laugh suddenly stopping to shout down. "Now you see what kind of a man Daniel Rollins is, see what kind of a liar he is! The man lied to his own son, went to the grave with knowledge that his son wasn't really a Gage, he was a Rollins, a lying, cheating, son of a bitch Rollins. Now Rollins you're going to pay for that!"

With that a cardboard shoe box was hurled through the opening the top flying off and an array of newspaper clippings and papers came raining down on them. Then with the loud slam of their prison door they were left to wait once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

**_At Sydney And Gage's_**

Angela Walker stood at the Gage's kitchen sink looking out the window into the yard her mind focused on Chris, his father and mother. Sydney and Gage had been Aunt and Uncle since forever… Chris, she and Chris had been friends since they were babies, they'd had a rough spot or two but in the end there was no one besides her family that she trusted or loved more then Chris. This just wasn't fair, what did she or Chris ever do to deserve this?

"What is taking so long?" a frustrated Angela suddenly cried out slamming her hands on edge of the sink before twirling around to face the rest. "Why hasn't Dad called? Why haven't they been found? Where are they?"

The questions poured from her while the rest remained in silent empathy for her. Finally and unexpectedly it was Piper who spoke up. "Angela knock it off," she bluntly commanded. "Everything possible is being done to find them and you know it. The best team possible is looking for them, your Dad, Uncle Jimmy, Sumner and Uncle Robin. Anna B is working the computer and everyone is here for moral support, everyone… everyone…" Piper's voice faltered soundless tears escaping down her cheeks. Cat with Cody's hand in hers went to where her sister stood; Piper bent to pick up her little brother and then hugged both.

By now Julie had handed Michael off to Erica to go to the children she too engulfing them in a family hug.

"Piper," it was Angela addressing her Alex by her side. "Piper, I'm sorry I know we are all in this together it's just that… it's so hard… I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Piper retorted breaking away from the rest to hug Angela. "They'll find them Angela; they are all coming home safe to us."

**_Outside Ranger Headquarters_**

"Walker I'm all right," Chafe shouted gun drawn; "Can you see where the shots came from?"

"Somewhere up there," Walker answered his eyes going to the rooftops above them.

"Walker, Chafe," Trivette shouted from the top of the steps where he and Sumner had appeared they too guns drawn ready for anything.

"Trivette we're fine, get someone on the roof," Walker called back.

"All ready done," Trivette answered cautiously moving towards his friends, still at the ready, Sumner covering him. "What happened?" he questioned making it to the safety of the ram.

"They fired on us when we pulled up," Chafe answered his eyes still scanning the roof tops.

"I think though Chafe they were aiming at you," Walker voiced his observations.

"Considering what's been going on around here with the Gages I have to agree," Chafe admitted.

"You guys come up with anything?" Walker questioned.

"A few interesting facts that point to the Sayers and Talos, Anna B is delving more deeply into things as we speak," Trivette supplied as the group headed inside.

A moment later the men having left the shooting scene to forensics had crowded around Trivette's desk to see what new lead had been found. "It seems that the Talos family all owned property just outside Dallas at one time or another. Old Amos, John and Joseph sold most of theirs off to pay for lawyers but their sister Connie didn't. When she married Sayer the property was abandon but kept in the family so she had something to fall back on if things didn't turn out well with Sayer or at least that is what the general consensus was. Over the years the family has acquired other pieces of property all of it in Connie's name. Anna B is looking into the rest of the properties in and around Dallas and Austin but the one that stands out is the property her father, old Amos, bought for her, the property he refused to sell to help pay for his defence.

With his eyes on the computer screen Walker listened to what Trivette was saying as he scanned the map indicating the location of the old homestead. As his friend finished reciting what he knew Walker addressed them in his always same calm demeanour, "Lets go, lets check it out."

**_Inside The Abandon Cellar…_**

"Come back here!"

"Let us out. You're crazy!" Father and son alike were shouting at their captor but to no avail.

"Guys, guys," Syd shouted over the pair, "It's no use they're gone, besides you're giving them just what they want."

"You're right Syd," Gage sullenly answered trying hard to pen up his frustration and anger.

"Sorry Mom," Chris mumbled he to trying to mask his true angry feelings.

"Help me pick up some of this stuff they threw down," Syd continued as she gathered the papers together hoping to get some insight to what was going on and why they were being held.

Both Chris and Gage began helping Gage stopping as he picked up an old folded newspaper noting it was the _New York Times _(1). "Trial of the decade ends in guilty verdict," he read aloud. Skimming over the article an all too familiar name jumped out at him. "Hey Syd listen to this," he called to his wife before beginning to read aloud once again. "_Amos and son John Talos were both convicted for conspiracy and first degree murder charges. The judge showed very little mercy sentencing both men to life in prison. The arrests and convictions are attributed to the courage of Daniel and Mary Jane Rollins who came forward as eye witnesses to the crimes. The couple and their family are said to have moved out of the city possibly under assumed names in fear of repercussions from the Talos crime family._

"Look at this Dad," it was Chris' turn to speak. "Pictures of Grandma and Grandpa's car wreck," he announced handing the clipped out article to his father.

Gage could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he forced his hand out to take the clipping from his son. In all that time he had never really looked at any of the pictures of the wreckage that had killed Colleen and Mathew Gage, he fell heavily against the dirt wall sinking slowly to the ground.

"Are you all right Gage?" It was his wife who questioned him; she had looked up from a file that had been marked highly confidential when she heard Chris' proclamation. Scrambling on hands and knees she made her way to Gage.

Kneeling beside she reached out letting her hand caress his cheek. "Gage?" she softly questioned again.

"I'm all right Syd," he choked out as he cleared his throat taking hold of his emotions at the same time his eyes scanning the picture. An uneasy silence took hold Gage squeezing his eyes shut in defiance of tears. Once again he cleared his throat asking, "What did you find?"

"Some sort of confidential file," she answered sitting down beside him and opening it so both could see. Chris took his place beside his mother craning his neck so he could see in the file too. All three began to read, all three sat with their mouths agape as the jest of the file began to sink in.

"This is nuts!" Gage finally spoke what he was reading seeming to be the craziest thing he had ever seen in his life. "I've been Francis Gage since I was born; my mother was Colleen Gage, my father Mathew Gage. Julie for God's sake Julie is or was Julie Gage until she got married…" his voice trailed off in exasperation and defeat.

"So this nut case is right?" Chris questioned, "We aren't really Gages were Rollins?"

"Our name is Gage," Gage fanatically shouted out not wanting to admit other wise. "We would have known other wise, Julie would have known…"

"Gage listen to me," Syd had clutched tightly to his hand now she looked into his face. "Let's just suppose for a minute that it's true."

"It's not," Gage adamantly answered.

"Let's pretend it is," Syd insisted.

Gage remained silent and Syd took it as a sign that he would let her finish. "Let's say all those years ago this Daniel Rollins did witness that murder and went on to testify about it. The first thing he would have to do is change his name and his family's name to keep them alive. If he became Mathew Gage who moved to a small community outside of Austin it's obvious that some how the Talos must have found out, hence the accident."

"But Syd for neither Julie nor I to know…"

"Gage you would have been to small to know, in fact according to this Julie would have been a baby and well you wouldn't have even been born yet. Even at the time of the accident you would have been too young to devolve the secret to you," Syd reasoned.

Swallowing hard Gage had to agree adding, "I know it is a possibility it's just that it is so surreal."

Chris had taken the file from his mother continuing to read as his parents talked. "Oh man," he muttered as he came to the end.

"What is it?" Syd questioned.

"It's true," he quietly replied, "Our name is Rollins." With that said he handed the papers back to his mother.

Reading aloud Syd repeated what Chris had been reading to Gage. "October sixteenth an explosive device was found attached to the undercarriage of Mathew Gage's car causing the accident that took the lives of Colleen Gage\Mary Jane Rollins and Mathew Gage\Daniel Rollins. With their deaths this file is officially closed and sealed to protect their family."

"Let me see that," Gage cried grabbing the file from Syd's hands to read it for himself. "Oh that protected us all right. The fact that we never knew who we were so we could prevent what has happened now. Man the girls, Cody," his imagination was getting the better of him.

"Gage calm down," Syd tried to appease him.

"Don't tell me to calm down you didn't just have your life ripped out from under you. And don't call me Gage evidently that isn't my name either," he snapped out.

"All right Francis," Syd cut back in. "Your life as you knew it has changed but the fact that I'm your wife and this is your son hasn't. We have three other children out there to worry about not to mention the fact that we have to find someway out of here. So snap out of it, get your mind on what we do best and once we are safe we can get through this.

His wife's words hit home and he took her in his arms motioning Chris to them at the same time. Embracing them both he whispered, "You're right Syd, lets find away out of here."

**_Connie Sayer's Ranch Outside Of Dallas_**

All looked quiet at the gates of the old Sayer ranch when Walker and Chafe pulled up Trivette and Sumner right behind them. To the untrained eye things looked as if they hadn't been disturbed in years. Coming up behind his old partner Trivette knew he saw something amiss even if the rest of them were blind to it.

"What is it Walker?" Trivette asked.

"Someone has been here the vines at the gateway have been trampled," he replied making for the old gate post. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything no matter how small," he warned as the other three followed.

"Walker," Chafe called seeing a crumpled paper lying on the ground almost hidden with the undergrowth. Reaching down he picked up the scrap of paper to read the words scrawled on it. Handing it to Walker he looked up the laneway muttering, "Damn it," under his breath.

"Walker?"

He in turn handed the note to Trivette who read it aloud, _"Finally a Gage that can follow instructions. Leave your car at the road and walk in. There is an old barn go inside if you want to see your mother and father again."_

"Let's get up there and check out that barn," Walker barked taking the lead.

The three rangers plus the DEA agent made their way up the drive and to the barn. With Trivette and Sumner each flanking the door Walker stood his ground bringing his booted foot forward breaking in the door. With guns at the ready they pushed their way inside only to find the place empty, Chris' car parked in the center of the structure.

"Now what?" Chafe growled impatiently.

"We get back to headquarters and figure out where they've taken them," Sumner answered for his counterparts.

Before anyone could respond Trivette's phone began to ring. "Trivette," he answered. "Erica slow down… Honey are you sure… I'll catch up with him… I'll find him."

Breaking the connection Trivette stood motionless for a moment until Sumner asked, "Well what is it?"

"Erica… she got a phone call asking if she knew where Marcus was; now she can't find him."

TBC

(1) Special Note: Just a reminder that this is fiction and that at no time did a story of this nature appear published in the New York Times.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

"Jimmy, Jimmy, anything?" Erica Trivette cried as her husband came through the kitchen door at the Gage residence.

"Not so far Honey," he grimly replied his arms going round her.

"Everyone else know where their children are?" Walker's voice boomed behind the couple.

"Here with us," Alex came forward to greet him.

"Let's keep it that way," Walker spoke again adding, "Stress to the older ones that if they get phone calls no matter what is said to them we have to know. They just can't go it alone and hope to bring back everyone safely."

All stood silent for a moment Walker's words slowly sinking in. "Erica Honey," Jimmy was addressing his wife, "Where is Marcus suppose to be right now?"

"At work, he should be at work, they called he didn't show up Jimmy!" The tears were starting down Erica's face as her husband's arms went around her in comfort.

"So you haven't actually heard from anyone that they have him and our holding him with the Gages?"

She shook her head no both realizing something totally unrelated to the situation could have happened to their son.

Piper had been standing in the doorway listening to what was being said her hands balled into tight fists, her anger and frustration trying to take hold as she fought it back. Suddenly her cell phone began to play a little jingle indicating an in coming call. Turning on her heal she hurried into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her she answered it.

"Pipe it's me," Marcus Trivette's voice crackled over the line barely louder then a whisper.

"Marcus where are you? Everyone is in a big panic that who ever got Mom, Dad and Chris got you," she scolded him.

"Piper listen to me I think I know where your parents and Chris are," Marcus began to explain.

"Marcus what are you talking about? If you know anything you should be talking to your Dad," Piper cut back in.

"His line is busy and I haven't got time… Pipe I got to go."

"Marcus!" Piper exclaimed hearing voices in the background.

"Hey what are you doing here kid?"

"Mr. Talos ain't gonna like this."

"Get him!"

"Oh God," Piper cried swinging open the bathroom door. "Uncle Jimmy, Uncle Jimmy," she shouted, "its Marcus he's in trouble."

Everyone's attention was turned to Piper who was pressing the phone into Jimmy Trivette's hand. Trivette raised the phone to his ear just in time to hear his son call out to Piper, "Where the streams meet Piper!" the line going dead.

"Where the streams meet," Trivette repeated turning to look at Piper Gage fear griping him.

"Piper," his voice trembled as all eyes went to the young girl, "What streams that meet?"

"The streams that meet," she repeated her mind racing to a secret spot that only she and Marcus shared. It was a place they had shared many a heated discussion, shared heart felt talks and many passionate teenage kisses. "He can mean only one place at the end of Derry Lane where the stream from Uncle Walker's ranch meets up with the stream from the neighbours place," she answered.

Trivette looked to Walker the same time questioning Piper, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Uncle Jimmy," she insisted just as distraught as Trivette was.

"I know the spot," Walker began only to be interrupted by Alex.

"There's nothing there but the two streams," she surmised.

"Not if you follow the one on to Mr. Moss' property," Angela excitedly took up the conversation.

"That's right there's that old homestead that's been abandoned for years," Sumner piped up.

"You know about that old falling down house?" Danny had entered the conversation too.

"I'm not that old," Sumner retorted before being cut off by Walker.

"I know it let's get moving," Walker announced taking the lead, stopping only long enough to instruct Sumner and Chafe to keep running down leads on the Gages.

Jimmy Trivette stopped only long enough to press a kiss on Erica's forehead whispering the promise of the safe return of their son.

"Uncle Jimmy, Uncle Walker," Piper called after them both men momentarily stopping as Piper meekly added, "Marcus told me that he knows where Mom, Dad and Chris are."

"At the Moss property?" Trivette questioned her.

"I don't know he didn't have time…" she fell silent as she realized who ever had her parents and brother now probably had Marcus too.

"We're coming too Walker," it was Chafe making the announcement for him and Sumner.

Walker nodded his head and the men filed out.

**_In The Abandon Cellar With The Gages_**

"This is hopeless," Gage cursed slamming his hand on the hard cold earthen wall.

"Gage!" Syd chastised her eyes going towards Chris.

Catching her face Chris smiled in spite of the situation. "Mom I know all the words and on occasion I may have even used a few…"

"Christian Francis!"

"I thought I taught you better then that," Gage smirked momentarily forgetting the gravity of the situation.

"Hey you've had your foot in your mouth on numerous occasions," his son taunted back.

"Both of you there is a lady present so act accordingly," Syd warned them getting a, "Yes ma'am," in unison from both.

Everyone smiled but a sobering silence descended over them knowing that there was no way out and they would have to wait for their captors to come back for them before they found out their fate.

"Mom Dad what do you think is going to happen?" Chris questioned fear of the unknown gnawing at him.

"That remains to be seen," Gage answered. "I do know for sure that we need to get out of this hole there are a lot of unanswered questions. I need to find out…" That was as far as Gage got before being interrupted by their captors above them.

"Hey Rollins I bet you thought that you were important enough to have the whole state of Texas looking for you didn't yeah? Well as it turns out the only one that's been snooping around these parts is this scrawny kid," it was the old man talking.

"What are you talking about now Talos?" Gage growled out the question only to be ignored.

"Get that ladder down there," they could hear the orders being given. Gage turned to Syd saying, "You first Shorty, then Chris," then almost as an after thought he added, "I love you both.

As the ladder hit the ground in front of them Syd nodded grabbing the first rung she began the climb up Chris lining up behind her, Gage bringing up the rear. As his head cleared the opening of the hole he was met with two shotguns aimed at his head. Syd and Chris stood to the side with Marcus Trivette more guns reined on them.

Gage speculated only briefly on how it was that Marcus had come to be there his concentration was fixed on their predicament and how they were going to get out of it safely.

"I see you're no better then your old man," Talos stood squarely in front of Gage as he spoke to him. "You don't give a rat's ass who you drag into things. What's this kid have to do with you and your kids?"

"He's just a friend of the family," Gage answered, "He's got nothing to do with this, let him go." Gage knew his plea was futile but he made it anyway.

"Well he's about to learn that being friends with the likes of you was a big mistake. Kill them all and dump their bodies back in the hole" John Talos barked out giving the signal to shoot to the man who was pointing his gun at Marcus.

"Wait no," Gage shouted breaking away from the guy who had the strong hold on him the same time as Jimmy Trivette came feet first into the one about to shoot his son. Walker, Sumner and Chafe were close behind all jumping into the action, Sydney and Gage as well as Chris and Marcus.

As the fight heightened it became obvious that the Rangers were winning. Old John seizing his chance grabbed up an automatic weapon and with steely cold eyes pointed it at Gage. Chris caught sight at his father's old enemy just as the man shouted, "Die Rollins, I'm sending you to hell just like I sent your mother and father."

Without a second to loose Chris jumped into action making a dive for the senior Talos knocking the old patriarch from his feet just as his gnarled finger squeezed on the trigger sending a spray of bullets wildly into the air hitting everything in their path including human flesh.

Like lightning Walker was on the old man wrenching the gun from his hands. Both Sydney and Gage called out to Chris going to where he had fallen in his attack on Talos.

"Mom, Dad I'm fine are you all right?" Chris answered with his own question of concern.

Before either could answer there was a shout from Trivette. "Get the EMS Marcus has been hit!"

Sumner had all ready made the connection and was giving their position to the operator. "We need air rescue," Trivette could hear the words his partner was saying but his thoughts were only on his son.

Sydney went to where Marcus lay his father holding tightly to him. "Jimmy," she began.

"I know the drill Syd," the seasoned ranger cut her off softly adding; "Can you get Erica and meet us at the hospital."

"Of course," Syd answered knowing exactly what was going through her friend's mind. She looked to where Gage stood with Chris they both as helpless to what to do as she. The chaos of what was happening around them, rangers and law enforcement rounding up and taking the Talos people into custody.

Suddenly a loud mournful almost pitiful cry went up causing their eyes to revert to the sound. John Talos had dropped to the ground where he clutched his son Johnny to his chest, Johnny unmoving he too having been caught with the spray of bullets that had been fired from the old man's gun. One glimpse made it very evident that Johnny Talos was dead.

In his anguish and fury John Talos turned on the Gages shouting out his threats, "Rollins you and your family will pay for this, you'll watch your son die just like I did before I kill. I'll kill you all Rollins, I'll kill you all."

The rants continued on even as Sumner and Chafe stepped in to haul the old man to his feet and into custody. Gage had put his arms around his wife and son turning them away from the old man knowing they had a harder task to deal with. Walker had joined them explaining he was going with Trivette and Marcus and he would meet up with them at the hospital. The air rescue team was landing and Gage nodded his acknowledgement over the roar of the engines the three of them turning to break the news to Erica.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**St. Mathews Hospital**

Jimmy Trivette sat with his long time friend Cordell Walker awaiting for his wife Erica to join him so they could face the news about their son together. A shiver went up his spine and he rose from his seat to pace over to the window. Walker watched him his heart going out to his companion knowing all to well what it was like to have a child endangered or worse hurt.

Suddenly spinning around Trivette lashed out, "Walker how in hell did this happen? I'm suppose to be the one taking the chances, I'm the one suppose to be walking into unknown danger, I'm the one who is suppose to be protecting him…" his voice trailed off his eyes closing in anguish.

The elevator dinged the same time the doors sliding open, Jimmy looked up to see Erica rushing towards him Sydney, Gage and Piper close behind her. "Jimmy, Jimmy," her pleading cries went up wanting nothing more then to hear the words that Marcus was going to be fine.

"He's in surgery, he was holding his own when we brought him in here, we're just going to have to wait," Jimmy tried to comfort his distraught wife.

"What happened? What was he doing there? Damn it Jimmy, if… if…if," she couldn't finish her sentence instead her head buried against his shoulder and she sobbed. Holding Erica tight he steered her across the waiting room to the windows so they could have some time to themselves.

"Walker?" It was Gage questioning their boss.

"It doesn't look good," Walker grimly told them hoping against hope that he was wrong.

"Oh Mom," it was Piper's turn to cry out turning to sob against Syd who in turn looked to Gage.

"Ranger Trivette?" A voice from the waiting room door was asking for Jimmy.

With Erica by his side he bravely turned huskily answering, "Yes right here. Our boy?"

"Ranger, Mrs. Trivette, I'm Doctor Michael Palmer," the man extended his hand as he spoke. Knowing they were anxious about their son he lost no time getting to the point, asking them to walk with him he began.

Piper eyes fixed on Jimmy and Erica, she began to move towards them only to feel her father's hands clamp down on her shoulders stopping her. "Pipe Honey as much as you care about Marcus it isn't your place," he quietly spoke.

The tears flowed down Piper's face as she stood rigidly still, unmoving as she riveted her eyes on Marcus' parents watching as if in slow motion as Aunt Erica fell to the floor crying out an anguished, "Oh please God no!"

Walker was instantly at Trivette's side helping to lift Erica her pained pitiful cries of no echoing in the hall.

Piper's mind began to swirl images of Marcus' smiling face appearing before her. The rest of the kids were around them laughing and joking but her eyes were locked with Marcus' face who reciprocated with a grin as big as they come. All of a sudden the smile began to fade, Marcus began to fade becoming more and more transparent. "No Marcus no," Piper began to speak barely above a whisper her voice becoming louder. "Come back Marcus you can't leave me," her voice was raising. "Oh please Marcus no," she cried out feeling her legs begin to buckle beneath her.

With Sydney on one side and Gage on the other they supported their daughter moving to the closest seat Piper turning to weep against her mother.

**Memorial Cemetery**

The sun failed to shine down on the sombre bleak day. It was one of the worst any of the rangers or their families could remember in a long time. Walker thought back to the time when Angela was born and the turmoil that surrounded her birth yet it still wasn't as devastating as the death of young Marcus Trivette.

Jimmy Trivette sat looking straight ahead of him trying hard to be strong for his family the tears of anguish choking in his throat. His arm was around his wife Erica who sobbed silently into his chest. Her father Fred Carter, sat on the opposite side holding tightly to her hand, he too staring into the distance still trying to comprehend how this could have happened. His two remaining children sat next to him unmoving, between himself and his brother Simon, both knowing how permanent death was.

Walker sat directly behind them Alex by his side accompanied by their children. Alex gripped tightly to Walker's hand unable to grasp how either Erica or Jimmy were coping. A tear slide down her cheek the very thought of loosing either Angela or Danny tearing at her heart.

Sydney and Gage sat with Piper neither really having come to grips with real grief. Both had been too busy trying to help Piper through the ordeal. For Piper it was as if by some cruel blow of fate her sole mate had been snatched from her, her best friend in the world, the guy she had always felt she would grow up and marry…

Neither Gage or Sydney were sure if they would be able to attend the funeral with Piper taking it so hard…

Cat and Cody sat quietly with Aunt Julie and Uncle Robin, Anna B and Sumner. Cat understood to some extent but for Cody it was just another time that everyone was getting together. He didn't really know why they had to put on their good clothes or why he couldn't play with the Sumner kids, Katie and David. Uncle Robin had promised maybe later if they were real good…

Cody's eyes suddenly caught his big brother Chris standing off in the distance and he wondered why he got to stand over there and not have to sit with them. He was just about to slide off his chair and investigate but his Aunt Julie caught him telling him with her eyes he's better not leave that chair.

Cody wasn't the only one to catch sight of Chris, Gage had seen him too glad that he had decided to attend the funeral if from his self imposed ostracized position. Chris even after assurances from both his mother and father blamed himself for Marcus dying. If it hadn't been for the fact that he had tackled old John Talos to the ground there wouldn't have been that wild spray of bullets instead it would have been his father who had died. Chris wiped his hand across his eyes and turned from the proceedings sobs racking him.

Gage was about to get up when he saw Angela Walker lean over to whisper to her mother then rise to make her way to Chris. His gaze stayed on her until he saw her reach Chris, take his hand for a moment before embracing him in a hug. Gage closed his own eyes shouldering his own blame in all this if it hadn't been for his family all those years ago…

Syd looked over at him giving him a mournful half grin in a show of her love before focusing on the services and her daughter once more.

"Chris, Chris Honey," Angela softly spoke Christian Gage turning to face her. In an instant he was in her arms the tears of pain pouring out.

"Oh Angela I killed Marcus, just as sure as I'm standing here I killed him," Chris wailed.

"Chris Gage you listen to me," Angela gripped his shoulders as she spoke. "I heard Daddy tell Momma it was just a freak accident. He said if you hadn't acted when you did your Dad for one would be dead and that Talos was crazy he would have kept firing until you were all dead."

"It was a high price to pay," Chris started only to have Angela cut back in.

"You're right it was a high price that any of us had to die, but Chris you had no way of knowing what would happen you were just trying to save your Dad. I would have done it… Marcus would have done it and you know it. Lay the blame where it belongs Chris, lay the blame at John Talos doorstep," she declared looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"But he's gone Ange, Aunt Erica, Uncle Jimmy, Piper none of us will ever have him back…" the emotion swelled in him as suddenly in the not so far distance the piper began to play and the air was filled with the melody of Amazing Grace.

They held each other close watching as the last fair wells were bade before they slowly began to walk together over to where the coffin was being lowered into the ground. "I'm sorry friend," Chris murmured.

"It's not your fault Chris." Jimmy Trivette had reached his hand out to rest it on Chris' shoulder.

"Uncle Jimmy I'm so sorry…" Chris began speaking.

"Chris, Erica and I know it wasn't your fault we don't hold you responsible for this. What happened was just one of those things," Jimmy began to explain.

"Yeah but if I hadn't…"

"Never second guess yourself Chris, you had no other choice, you did what you had to do."

Biting his lip Chris gave a quick nod of his head letting Trivette pull him into a strong embrace.

**A Few Weeks Later…**

Walker wasn't really one to give speeches he said what had to be said and that was that, yet knowing this he didn't hesitate for a moment to put the wheels in motion for this presentation.

"… yet without regard to personal safety or loss of life Marcus Trivette trailed the men he had overheard talking about Rangers Gage and Cooke as well as their son. He was able to locate where they were being held and get a call out for help. If it had not been for his undaunted bravery we may not have found those being held against their will until it was too late. For these reasons this citation from the governor's office is being presented to Marcus Trivette, his father Ranger James Trivette accepting in his honour." Walker began to clap the minute the last words were out of his mouth as Jimmy made his way to the stage.

Taking the plaque from his partner and friend Trivette cleared his throat. Staring at it a moment he looked down where Erica sat with her father, Torrie and Simon. Erica gave him a small smile and nod of encouragement then Jimmy began. "I want to thank you for the honour our… son," the words caught in his throat and his eyes rolled up to the ceiling as he fought back tears. He looked out over the crowd, their friends, neighbours, their families, daughters and sons, his speech the words failed him as the grief overwhelmed him again.

Disengaging her hand from her father's Erica made her way onto the stage walking over to where her husband stood. Linking her arm through his she gave it a gentle squeeze. Jimmy looked down at her raising his hand to touch her cheek gleaming the strength from her to continue. "He was a great kid always thinking of others and so it was natural that he would pursue the men he believed had taken the family of the girl he thought the world of… I'm, no we're proud of him. He was always there for others and we're all going to miss him. Thank you."

Piper sat silently her mind on Marcus she knew she'd never love anyone like she loved Marcus.

**Back At The Gage's**

Sydney and Gage hosted a small reception after the ceremony, it was a small informal gathering that didn't last very long. Most everyone had left when Julie came into the kitchen where Sydney had begun to clean up. "Can this wait Syd?" she questioned her sister-in-law.

"What's up?" Syd absently questioned not turning from the sink.

"I've been doing a little research that I want to share with Francis and I want you to be there when I tell him," she admitted.

"Research?"

"On the Rollin's family tree and where we might fit in," she answered watching Syd's reaction.

"With everything that's happened I'd sort of forgotten about all that," Syd replied Julie having caught her attention now. "Yeah I think we all could use a little diversion right now."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Julie smiled leading the way into the family room where the rest were.

"Francis," Julie addressed her brother, "I've been doing a little investigative research."

"Jules I don't know that I'm wanting to look at any cases for awhile I've been thinking about taking some time off…"

"This isn't about a case Frankie it's… it's well about Mom, Dad and the Rollins family."

Gage sat straight up in his chair at the mention of the name Rollins. It wasn't that he had forgotten that his family name appeared to be Rollins or that his parents seemed to be the root of all that had transpired… its just he had pushed it to the back of his mind. There had been more important things that had needed his immediate attention.

"What did you find out?" he eagerly questioned his sister.

"We have a big family," she smiled back at him. "It seems Mary Jane Rollins was Mary Jane Abbott and the Abbotts are a big clan. Mom had two sisters and a brother who still live in New York not to mention her mother our grandmother still lives there. Daniel Rollins came from a family of boys, there were four of them including Dad. They are spread a little more over the country but they are still all alive too. Frankie we have Aunts, Uncles and cousins."

Gage was at a loss for words after all these years he and Julie had a family some real ties. "I just… just can't… believe this," he finally sputtered out the excitement and emotion getting to him.

"What's more I've talked to Mom's sister our Aunt Marie, she's very anxious to meet us and wants very much for us to come to New York and get acquainted with our family," Julie finished up."

"Geez Julie I don't know…" Gage hedged.

"I want to go Dad," it was Piper who spoke up, all turned to stare at the girl.

"Pipe Honey," Syd began only to be cut off by her daughter.

"Mom what's happened has been terrible," her voice cracked and she bit her lip to regain her composure. "I'm never going to care about anyone like I do Marcus but I know he wouldn't like me sitting here crying over things either. We had a lot of plans we were going to do together that now we won't be able to… I plan on doing as many of the things by myself as I can. Still I know that there are some things… well you know." A lone tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away quick with the palm of her hand. "I just want to be away for awhile," her voice pleaded.

Gage was up and holding her in his arms, for all her grown up ways and her mother's attitudes she was still his little girl. She was still that tiny baby he delivered when they were being held hostage at Play World, the tomboy who got suspended from school for beating up the school bully, she got a good shiner over that one.

His mind darted to some of her later escapades, how helping a friend had got her nose broke. The night she had been brought home by DPD dressed up looking like she was ready to turn tricks, he shuddered over that thought.

Kissing the top of her head and looking to Sydney for support Gage made his decision. "I think it would do us all a world of good to go to get away for awhile. As soon as we can arrange the time off we'll go."

As everyone began to talk about the prospects of the trip Piper hugged Gage closer to whisper, "Thanks Daddy."

The End


End file.
